Simon & Marcy
by brooklyn1shay2black3
Summary: Simon Pertrikov's young daughter Marceline is taken and presumed dead, Life gives out its biggest slap in the face: Everybody,The media and the police, thinks he killed her. Refusing to believe her dead and determined to get back the one person who views him as more then just a crazy old man, Simon turns to his only hope and worst enemy:The Crown
1. Chapter 1

Simon remembers running. "Marcy!" He yelled.

He thought he heared her young voice, but it was just someone's television.

He saw what he thought was a flicker of her jean overall dress, but was just a thrown out something.

He thought he smelt the strawberry spritz she sprayed on herself and Hambo every day, but was rewarded with a broken bottle in an alley.

He had asked everybody, if anybody has seen his sweet Marcy. His pleads were met with indifference and disgust. He even went to the police, and they dared to try and tell him she didn't exist.

His poor, little girl was probably cold, alone and afraid with some maniac!

He remembers going to detectives. He grew hopeful when they listened to his story. They had wanted to help. Until he told them about his sickness.

Then they went to the police. They said he killed his baby girl. Who do you think they believed?

"Mr. Petrovik !" Another news reporter yelled while scampering behind me. I hurried along, trying to avoid any more of those sick freaks.

"MR. Pertrikov. " the lady panted. The camera man bent over slightly. She then perked up and sunnily said into the camera "I'm Lucia Space-Palimo. I'm here with-"

I interrupted her by saying "No comment, Miss Palimo. "

"Mr. Petrikov , will you confirm that your daughter-"

" Look-miss, I'm sorry but unless you can help me find her, I don't want to hear any more questions or false accuses. I would appreciate it if you leave me to my peace. "

"B-but, Mr. Pertrikov-"

"Please, Miss-"

"Mr. Pertrivok, don't you agree that if you were to tell your side of the story,the public would be more interested in helping her? Marceline, Right?"

Simon stopped. Damn, why did that make sense? He sighed. You have to do it Simon. For her.

He turned and looked at the news reporter and said solemnly. " Not here. Can we arrange a meeting, say, tomorrow?" He asked. She looked astonished and pleased.

"Of coarse. Just,Ah..c-come to CBN at around...Uh,2:00?"

He nodded and said dryly,"Its not as if I have anything else to do. Im assuming you will be conducting the interview?"

She said "Y-yeah. I'll talk to my supervisor. "

He solemnly nodded his head " I wouldn't agree to it otherwise. And Miss Palimo"

She turned back to look at him.

"Remember. This is for Marcy."

Authors Note: Hi,Um, ok you really don't need to read this unless you have read another one of my story's,which I doubt you have. I'm currently proof reading my two other storys. I didn't end up deleting. Also, criticism is welcome. Lucia Space-Palimo is this slight AU's LSP


	2. Chapter 2

Simon adjusted his tie nervously. He looked over at Miss Palimo,or Lsp, as she insisted he call her, was applying purple eyeshadow. She looked over and smiled at him, putting the make up away.

"We're on in three two.."The Camera man said, then pointing to Lucia. She looked into the camera and smiled cheerfully.

"Hello, I'm Lucia Space-Palimo, and Im here today with Simon Pertrikov, a man known across the nation for the alleged kidnapping of his ten year old daughter, Marceline. Simon, why don't we start With..,"Lucia paused. Then said more gently,"Why don't you talk about Marcy?"

Simon was a little surprise. "Um, well...what do you want to know?"

Lsp shrugged. "Anything and everything"

"Well... She's a very lively young lady. She...is very independent. She's pretty mature for her age. Even though she constantly tries to deny it, she's really just cute!Especially when she plays with teddy bear, uh, Hambo…I got her him when I first met her...I adopted her when she was five..Her mother..had recently died.. Her father had promised to come back when she was three, but never did...I tried to find out who he was, of course, but it didn't work out..Marcy,she uh...is very,very smart...she's adorable really..pot at least I think so...she has these big blue eyes..I'm sorry" Simon was choking up,his eyes misting. Lucia nodded understandably.

"If you could tell her something now...what would it be?" Lucia asked. Simon looked at her.

"That I'll see her really soon...and that I love her"

Marceline looked at the T.V screen. "Simon..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir" said some imbecile.

he grunted in response. Her birthday would be in a month. She would've been about ten. He ran his thumb over the only picture he had of her. She had been about Two months. The last time he saw her, she was only as tall as his boots.

"Sir...There's someone here to see you."

Hunson looked up and said dryly, "isn't there always?"

the daemon looked surprised. "He said he knew something about you daughter-"

Hunson automatically looked up. "Send him in" Hunson said in a low venomous tone.

"Sir-"

"I SAID SEND HIM IN!"

the daemon scurried to follow orders. Hunson was seething. How DARE they. How could ANYONE, put him through this kind off pain again. He searched ENDLESSLY for her. She was dead. His little girl was dead. He managed to come to terms with the fact nobody would ever call him 'daddy' again. Nobody would cry when he left. Nobody to promise he would be back really, really soon.

"Long time no see." Hunson froze at that voice. He was shaking in furor.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke, Vlad?" Hunson asked tonelessly. The vampire king smiled.

"She's not dead" Hunson frozed at those words. He turned around to look at Vlad.

"What did you say?" He whispered. Vladimir smirked.

"She's not-" before he could finish, Hunson lunged. He threw his hands around the arrogant vampires neck. The vampire managed to throw the older man off. Vlad punched him in the face. Hunson glowered and prepared for another attack.

"Marceline lived Hunson. And she might not for much longer." Vlad said quickley. Hunson paused.

"Where is she?" He said numbly. Another arrogant smirk flitted to Vlads thin lips.

"My sources tell me in the human world. Some fool by the name of Simon Petrikov has been caring for her the last five years. You should start with him." Hunson nodded.

"Get the hell out. " Hunson said bitterly. Vlads smirk grew as he stepped out.

In coming for you baby. Hunson thought to himself. Marcy,hang on.

**AN/:Next is back to Simon, remenicing and finding an add for a boy and dog, needing work(Three guesses who they will be), then some insite on Betty. Gunter or no Gunter? I might decide on my own, probably will, but criticism is welcome. Also Scwabble is coming up!that will be in the next Marcy insight.**


	4. Chapter 4

Simon was sitting on the bed, trying to remember. He remembers when he proposed to Betty. her auburn hair had been flowing in the autumn breeze,her white ankle length, sleeveless dress swayed with it. They had recently gotten back from Samara, and Simon had found the emerald and jade engagement ring in an antique shop. He remembered the smell of her perfume, and the way her scarf faded from blush pink to sunset orange. It had been one of the happiest days of his life.

He remembers when they bought there apartment. The smell of paint as they playfully argued over whether they just painted the living room walls dolphin gray or lavender. He remembered how the green on her ring matched the green in her eyes. That old dress shirt of his she was wearing.

He remembered the day he realized he might never see her again. He had been making a stupid joke about the crown he got from a doc worker one minute,the next, he was in the apartment. There had been books every where, but mainly on the floor. He felt glass cut into his palms. It smelt of rain and city air, probably because the windows were thrown open. He had weakly called for Betty. She never answered. He called. She didn't reply.

Simon glanced at the news paper. An add caught his eye.

It read: Boy looking for work.

Name:Finn Mertens

Age:16

Qualities- Strong,willing and smart.

Requirements: A room, and a dog-friendly environment.

Simon stared. "Oh bread balls" Simon sighed and dialed the number.

**AN/: OK. I'm tomorrow I'll post there meeting. I'm gunna try to post two chaps a day. A'ight, I'm out. **


	5. Chapter 5

Finn was energetically running around, while first pumping. He had gotten a job. The reason 16 year old Finn was in the city was so he could make money to send home to his pops. The farm really needed it. Finns older brother, Penn would be proud. Fionna, his younger sister, would keep going to high school. And Benny, his baby brother, would probs have the opportunity to leave the farm.

Finns crazed grin grew. "Jake!" The bulldog lazily looked up.

Finn lifted both arms straight up." We gotta job!"

Jake excitedly wagged his tail. "Wooo!"Finn let out an enthusiastic yell, earning an yell from the neighbor lady.

Finn stuffed his face with cold spaghetti and went to bed

**Beep** **Beep** **Beep**

Finn opened one ocean blue eye. "MATHJAKEWE'ERLATEOHMYGLOB!" Fin. Shrilly screamed. He quickly threw on jeans, a blue T-shirt that said: It's all about the bum-bumps, his awesome hat and his green back pack. He grabbed a sleeping Jake. He hurried to his piece of crap car, and flew to his new bosses address. What was his name? Simon... Simon something...

Finns car came to a screeching looked back at the paper with the address. He pulled up and knocked on the door. He ran in place for a minute before an older guy, probably around 40 to 45, opened the door. The guy looked at him for a second before saying," You must be Finn right?"

Finn nodded." And your Simon...Uh..,"

"Pertrikov" Simon answered. Finn smiled, and Simon smiled calmy back before looking at the panting bulldog. "This is Jake?" Finn nodded. Simon smiled. "Alright. Finn, listen, I'm going to need a guy who can understand family. Do you have siblings?"

A goofy smile appeared on Finns lips. "Yep. Two brothers and a little sister."

Simon nodded took a deep breath before saying " I hired you because I need help. "

Finns smile dwindled a fraction of an millimeter. "Ok..."

Simon let him in and started to pace. He stopped and sat a cross from Finn.

"My daughter... Marceline...went missing and I need help finding her."

Now Finn was confused. "Wouldn't the police-"

"The police won't do think I killed her. They said I need 'proof' before I say someone's been kidnapped"

Finn was shocked. "B-but...They don't have _proof_ you killed her..right?"

Simon was quiet. "...No. No they don't"

Finn put another smile on his face. " Then lets find her Petrikov"

Simon smiled. _Yes Simon. Find her_.

Simon froze at that voice. It's all in your head,Simon. All in you head.

**_AN:/ Betty chapter next. More crown coming up. Reviews appreciated. _**


	6. Chapter 6

15 Years Ago

Betty was on a train, feeling sick. She remembered the doctors warning: put yourself in no harm. that meant no Simon. A tear went down her cheek. When Simon needed her most, she leaves. Its not forever, she assured herself. Just until the baby's born. She looked down at her abdomen. There was a slight bulge, but nothing noticeable. She had been going to tell him that night. He was in a great mood, healthier then he had been in weeks. Ever since he got back Scandinavia, he had been sick. Ice cold, But insisting it was boiling in there room. She had the apartment freezing, it was still to hot. She had been listening to one of those horrific, dorky jokes of his that she adored She preparing to tell him, when he froze. She asked him if he was alright. He had started to scream, babbling nonsense and throwing everything. She left in a panic. She had to. She had to…

14 years ago

Betty had Just brought her new baby boy tho there two bedroom apartment. She wished Simon was there. She couldn't find him anywhere. She had gone to the police when she was four months with Gunter. They basically did nothing. She settled the pink baby boy in his white crib. 7 pounds, twenty inches. Touched her now sleeping baby. She wouldn't stop looking. Not yet. Her baby deserved his father.

13 years ago

Betty had been making Pasta when Gunter said his first word. "Penguin!" Her one year old shrieked. She stopped. And looked at him. She left the T.V on the discovery Chanel, pleased her son all ready took an interest in such things. They were playing a penguin documentary, Gunter's favorite. He looked at his mother and said, still giggling, " Penguin!"

11 years ago

Betty was nervous, but it was necessary. Gunter had to get shots to go to preschool. He had just finished and had a look which she called 'The Grumpy Puppy Face'. Her four year old continued this cute,non-menacing glare. That was until the nurse came back with a cherry lollipop. Apparently, sugar makes it all better

9 years ago

Gunter's first day of school. He was wearing the grumpy puppy face. That was until a pretty little girl with a pink bow in her hair asked him to play. She kissed his black hair and bid him goodbye.

7 years ago

eight year old Gunter was trying ice skating. All the other mothers were asking who his instructor was. Betty was so proud.

5 years ago

His tenth birthday was messy to say the least. But the constant grin on Gunter's face was worth it. Even if his penguin themed cake got in his black hair.

3 years Ago

twelve year old Gunter was starring at the penguin in the zoos tank. He pondered on wether they likes it there. Probably not.

1 year ago

14 year old Gunter was sitting at the kitchen table with his mother. "Gunter." His mother said looked at her suspiciously. "About what?" He asked. Betty took a deep breath. "It's about your father."

**AN/: Next is Finn being a monkey butt on accident and crown. Then a little Hunson and Alot soft Vlads assholeishness**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I haven't written anything for a while, but I was hoping for reviews. Anyway, it's 2:08 in the morning, and I got some inspiration after a long time with writers block. Might be a while till the next chapter. Enjoy

Finns job wasn't hard. Didn't require much work. Kinda makes him wish he could do more. He smiled, looking at Simons scrap book. He was mainly interested in the pictures of Marceline. She was pretty, and kinda remained him of Fionna in a way. She was thinner then most kids, and had a lot longer hair. Her eyes were to die for. She must've gotten away with a lot of shit. If he knew Simon, which he didn't, not really, Simon would've probably melted with one puppy dog look from those baby blue eyes. Finns younger sister, Fionna, had ocean blues, and would/could use them against you. From what he could tell, Simon didn't really have enough money to buy her real close. The ones she was wearing in the pictures we either to big or small, worn down to patches or so grimy, the original color was questionable. In the more recent pictures, her hair was past her shoulders, messy and sported pigtails, while in much older pictures, it was slightly above her shoulders, clean and bouncy. Finn noted she carried around a teddy bear in all pictures. Might be useful to keep that in mind. He turned the page and examined a drawing done by the said girl herself.  
"W-What are you doing?!" Finn jumped, not expecting to hear Simons surprised exclaim.  
"O-oh, I was j-just-"  
"Stop it! These pictures are very fragile-"  
"I was just looking-"  
"I know! I'm not stupid Finn, I understand your curiosity, but these pictures are very special-"  
"Yeah!I saw Marceline in them!"  
Simon stopped when he heard Finn mention his little girls name. Then resumed prying the book out of his hand. "Wait!No,No!" Finn gasped, trying to explain, while the picture ripped in half. Both men stopped moving entirely. Finn wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't get the words out.  
"Finn. I need you to go take a walk. I need time alone."Simon said quietly. Finn nodded in response, grabbed jakes leash, attached it to his collar, and both of them headed out the door. As the door shut, Simon found himself carefully picking the ripped half of Marcie's picture and placing it in the binder.  
_Well now that that idiots gone. _  
Simon stiffened at the voice.  
"What do you want?" Simon asked cooly. He heard it chuckle.  
_I can actually help, you know. _  
"No. No you can't. Besides, you wanted her gone the moment I took her in. What could you possibly gain from bringing her back?"  
Simon asked the crown angrily. It darkly chuckled again.  
_Your trust. _  
Simon considered the deal. He thought of Marcie, scarred and alone.  
"I'll think about it" Simon responded. The crown was silent after that. Simon was grateful.


End file.
